Breathe Into Me
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Porque sem amigos a vida é uma merda. E Castiel é um amigo celestial.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. Cena perdida pós o 5x14.

3. Frases da Legenda baixada do Legendas. Tv. Autores Spo0ok e Brubs e Cia.

4. Beta: Eu. (Acho que não fiz um bom trabalho... Então se pegarem alguma coisa gritante... Me avisem? Eu agradeço.)

**Algumas palavras:**

Na esperança de consolar...

Porque eu compreendo.

A música chama-se Breathe Into Me. A banda, evangélica, chama-se Red. Rock dos bons. Totalmente Supernatural.

_**Galatea Glax, fevereiro de 2010**_

**

* * *

**

_Para Thata Martins_

_Porque o alívio, não rara às vezes, vem do choro no colo de um amigo._

**

* * *

  
**

**Breathe Into Me**

_Soprai em mim_

And this how it feels when I

_E é assim que eu me sinto quando_

Ignore the words you spoke to me

_Ignoro as palavras que Você me diz_

And this is where I lose myself

_E é aí que eu me perco_

When I keep running away from you

_Quando continuo fugindo de você_

And this who I am when I

_E é esse quem eu sou quando_

Don't know myself anymore

_Não me conheço mais_

And this what I choose when

_E é isso o que eu escolho quando_

It's all left up to me

_Tudo isso acontece comigo_

Castiel mantinha-se encostado a parede. Observava Dean com seus imensos e azuis olhos. Este bebia direto da garrafa.

Ao fundo os lamentos de Samuel em plena crise de abstinência.

_- Socorro, Dean! Pessoal, sei que estão aí, por favor, ajudem! Socorro!_

O anjo moreno queria poder fazer mais.

Muito mais.

Algo brotou dentro dele, algo que passou pela mente de Jimmy e chegou até a consciência angélica.

Sentiu uma necessidade imperiosa de sacudir Dean.

Chocalhá-lo até sentir seus ossos se chocarem uns com os outros.

Quem sabe assim conseguisse uma reação.

Uma só.

Apenas uma.

No entanto manteve-se onde estava.

Observando-o virar a garrafa mais uma vez.

- Esse não é ele lá. – Tentou consolá-lo, no entanto sabia que estava falando o óbvio. – Não mesmo.

Dean franziu os lábios. Tinha a cabeça encostada no pilar como se ali fosse o melhor lugar a se estar. Talvez aquele pedaço de concreto pudesse render-lhe a rigidez necessária para seguir.

- Eu sei. – O olhar fitava o nada.

Castiel gostaria que o fato de ser anjo fosse bom para alguma coisa naquele momento. Como, por exemplo, ajudar seu amigo. Podia sentir as facadas que eram os gritos do outro Winchester cravarem em seu irmão.

- Dean, Sam tem que tirar isso do seu organismo. – Palavras. Só palavras que não aliviavam nada. Que não tinha qualquer efeito. O que poderia fazer para restaurar Dean Winchester? Castiel falhara. Porque a proteção a que se prestava não era só física. Era moral, era espiritual. E o cavalheiro estava correto. Um poço negro instaurara-se no interior do homem à sua frente. – Então ele estará...

- Escuta, só preciso... – E então o impulso. A fuga. A fuga do anjo. A fuga dos gritos daquele que no momento não era seu irmão. - tomar um ar.

O anjo o viu sair, mas permaneceu parado. Se vencessem... Como poderia aquele homem ser completo novamente?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, realmente triste. Triste por aqueles dois homens bons que sofriam tanto quanto Cristo na cruz. Traídos, sob duras provações, seguiam sua via cruzis guiados pela culpa e remorso. Pelo desespero e angústia. Indo sempre adiante. Pois ficar era imaginável. E voltar já não era possível. Nada restava a não ser ir em frente.

Ao final o anjo não conseguia ver nada a não ser o mesmo caminho de seu predecessor. Um sacrifício que, agora, considerava inútil e insensível.

- Pai... – Castiel sussurrou. – Não posso crer que queira isso para seus filhos.

Ao fundo Samuel voltou a gritar.

A voz suave chamou a atenção do anjo. A voz interna que normalmente permanecia calada.

"_Apenas o ensine a rezar, Castiel. Talvez... Faça a diferença."_

Jimmy.

Breathe your life into me

_Soprai Sua vida dentro de mim_

I can feel you

_Eu posso Te sentir_

I'm falling, falling faster

_Estou caindo, caindo rápido_

Breathe your life into me

_Soprai Sua vida dentro de mim_

I still need you

_Ainda preciso de Você_

I'm falling, falling

_Estou caindo, caindo_

Breathe into me

_Soprai em mim_

**

* * *

  
**

And this how it looks when

_E é assim que me pareço quando_

I am standing on the edge

_Estou sentado na margem_

And this how I break apart

_E é assim que eu paro_

When I finally hit the ground

_Quando finalmente alcanço o chão_

And this how it hurts when I

_E é assim que machuca quando eu_

Pretend I don't feel any pain

_Finjo não estar sentindo nenhuma dor_

And this how I disappear

_E é assim que eu desapareço_

When I throw myself away

_Quando me jogo fora_

O Winchester saiu do porão e rumou para as pilhas de carros sucateados que era o quintal de Bobby. Passeou entre eles e chegou até o Impala.

Levantou a garrafa para mais um gole, mas se deu conta que aquilo não chegava a bater em seu estomago. O álcool já não cumpria seu papel.

Naquele momento o buraco que tinha no peito cresceu. Tanto e tanto que ele se sentiu sufocar. Estava engolindo sua alma. Sua essência divina. O que fazia dele uma criatura de Deus.

Olhou para um lado e para o outro.

Finalmente admitiu sua derrota e sua condição de homem.

Admitiu o fato de se sentir pequeno e desamparado.

Admitiu estar lutando contra um gigante contra o qual não possuía forças.

Admitiu que não tinha o controle.

E que nunca teria.

Admitiu que talvez tudo estivesse perdido.

Seus olhos, que fitavam o além, aos poucos subiram aos céus.

- Por favor. – A voz trêmula. Os olhos úmidos. - Não consigo... Preciso de ajuda. – As lágrimas estavam ali. Todas para serem derramadas. - Por favor?

Breathe your life into me

_Soprai Sua vida dentro de mim_

I can feel you

_Eu posso Te sentir_

I'm falling, falling faster

_Estou caindo, caindo rápido_

Breathe your life into me

_Soprai Sua vida dentro de mim_

I still need you

_Ainda preciso de Você_

I'm falling, falling

_Estou caindo, caindo_

Breathe into me

_Soprai em mim_

A mão forte segurou seu ombro.

Castiel estava a apenas um passo atrás de Dean.

A cabeça baixa.

Dean não se mexeu. Permaneceu onde estava, sentindo o calor da mão de Castiel que transpassava sua roupa.

A voz baixa do anjo começou a entoar algo que lembrava uma poesia.

- Pai que estás no céu, na terra e em todo lugar. Criador de tudo que existe. – A respiração de Castiel diminuiu sensivelmente. Emanou serenidade. - Senhor absoluto que a tudo tem ciência. Que conhece cada um de nós em todos os detalhes. Mesmo aqueles que mesmo nós não sabemos que existem. – Sua voz abaixou um pouco mais. Manteve-se num tom que permitia a Dean ouvir sem esforço e só. - Pai Amado, somos todos sopros de Teu pensamento. Células de Teu corpo. Estamos perdidos sem o Senhor. Então escutai a prece desses Teus filhos que lutam por Ti a cada passo. A cada respiração. Que lutam para preservar a Tua ordem e a Tua paz. Dai-nos força para superarmos cada provação. Dai-nos força para que nos mantenhamos íntegros de corpo, alma e coração a cada hora dessa guerra. Aos que sofreram e feneceram no caminho até aqui, guia-os para a Luz que Tu és. E aos que continuam, permita-os saber que a abnegação de amar o próximo como a si mesmo a ponto dos maiores sacrifícios, indica a honradez de um caráter e portanto, o fato de estar sob Sua proteção e Seu amor. Amém.

O anjo não sabia de onde aquelas palavras haviam brotado. Não fora exatamente de Jimmy. Mas elas se mantiveram no ar.

Dean estremeceu sob a mão do anjo.

Ele inclinou para frente e caiu ajoelhado no chão.

Algo estava vindo. Algo grande e assustador.

Algo que precisava sair.

O choro surgiu e convulsionou seu corpo.

Ele mordeu a boca e se abraçou tentando se dominar, mas não havia mais qualquer freio que impedisse que tudo que havia ali dentro, fosse posto para fora.

Dean Winchester chorou.

Derramou cada pequena gota de água salgada que vinha engolindo ao longo dos últimos meses.

Chorou cada decepção e cada traição.

Chorou cada perda que tivera.

A perda de suas amigas e companheiras.

Os companheiros de jornada e profissão que não mais estavam ali.

Cada machucado que o caminho desferira nele e nos que ele amava.

As feridas físicas.

E as feridas invisíveis.

Seu anjo da guarda ajoelhou em frente a ele e sem qualquer palavra o puxou para seu ombro.

As lágrimas febris molharam o casaco amarelo.

Ficaram um longo tempo assim, enquanto o Winchester vomitava toda a sua penúria.

A mão de Castiel por fim entrou pelos cabelos loiros, tocando a nuca de seu protegido.

Passando calor, carinho e amizade.

O choro continuava. Dean se entregava ao pranto como uma criança. Como um inocente.

- Você é amado. O peso é muito grande para seus ombros. Então deixe-me dividi-lo com você. Vai dar certo. Vamos vencer. Deus... O Pai... Ele não permitirá que fracassemos. Você verá. – Castiel murmurou.

Dean levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis.

Uma preocupação genuína oriunda do amor o espreitou de volta.

As lágrimas haviam diminuído seu fluxo. Ele limpou o rosto com as mãos.

- Obrigado, Cas. – O homem tentou sorrir. Algo muito sem jeito. Suas olheiras estavam maiores, seu rosto era de um veterano. Um ser perdido em meio a horrores jamais vistos. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Dean se afastou e se levantou. Deu alguns passos para trás. Iria voltar para junto do irmão.

- Dean? – Castiel levantou e andou em sua direção.

- Sim, Cas? – Ainda estava lá. O anjo sabia.

- Eu estou aqui. Posso não ser muito. Mas estou aqui. Por você.

O homem loiro assentiu lentamente.

- É. Eu sei. E eu agradeço. Você é muito para mim.

O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios de Dean, mesmo triste, foi um presente inesperado para Castiel. Porque foi verdadeiro. Não as tentativas vãs de enganar os que o rodeavam.

Ele se afastou em direção a casa.

Não. Não seria aquela explosão que o curaria. Mas esperava que Dean tivesse aprendido que há momentos que é necessário deixar sair um pouco do que atormenta. Não há represa que não tenha suas comportas.

Castiel fechou os olhos.

- Não se subjuga um guerreiro desse naipe, Pai. Deste limites a Tua criatura. Então... Apenas seja justo com Teu filho. Só isso Te peço.

Ao longe a casa de Bobby era uma sombra na escuridão.

Breathe your life into me

_Soprai Sua vida dentro de mim_

I can feel you

_Eu posso Te sentir_

I'm falling, falling faster

_Estou caindo, caindo rápido_

Breathe your life into me

_Soprai Sua vida dentro de mim_

I still need you

_Ainda preciso de Você_

I'm falling, falling

_Estou caindo, caindo_

Breathe into me

_Soprai em mim_

**

* * *

**

**N/A**

Acho que as pessoas esquecem do poder da oração. Não sou cristã. Mas conversar com Aquele/a que é mais do que nós é sempre benéfico. Pelo menos mal não faz. Acho que alguém deveria ensinar Dean a rezar.

Galatea


End file.
